


christmas time

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Smut, cooking together, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: Some JuuSei Christmas gifts to various people.1: Fluff for Alex2: Filth for Minknowji3: More smut (for everyone else)





	1. Toast with scrambled heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinknowJi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinknowJi/gifts), [Alexis the flowerdudegurl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alexis+the+flowerdudegurl).



Toast with scrambled heart

There were certain stereotypes for couples, who did what. Like who topped, who was the romantic one, who woke up early in the crack of dawn and who stayed in bed until am turned to pm or they absolutely had to wake up.

In the case of Suzuya Juuzou and Takizawa Seidou one would probably say Seidou was the one to wake up early. He just looked serious like that, and Juuzou’s constant bed hair might contribute to that guess. However, they would be wrong. Juuzou was an extremely light sleeper, something he partially blamed on his past.

As he sat up white hair fell into his eyes, and instead of bothering to look for his hair clips Juuzou simply brushed the bangs away. Looking down on the man still sleeping beside him he smiled. Seidou looked so peaceful like that, it was kind of cute.

Feeling around on the floor Juuzou finally managed to retrieve his clothes. Well, his shirt and boxers. Slipping them on he quietly rose from the bed and padded over to the kitchen. Juuzou hadn’t been hungry when he woke up but seeing all of the ingredients he could hear his stomach rumble faintly at the thought of a delicious breakfast. Should he wake Seidou?

No he decided, remembering how adorable it had been watching him sleep, Seidou was going to be allowed a little bit more shut-eye. And when he finally woke up Juuzou would have an amazing breakfast prepared.

Seidou never did get his sleep. Because fifteen minutes later he was awoken by a screech and what sounded suspiciously like a small explosion. Startled he leaped out of the bed, only to realise he wasn’t wearing anything. Pulling a dark blue bathrobe off of the hook it had hung on in his wardrobe he stormed towards the sounds.

What he found was hard to describe. On one hand it looked like a partially destroyed kitchen, on the other hand it looked like a battlefield. Bowls and plates were covering every surface, their contents spilled over the countertops and running down cabinets to drip onto the floor. Where his microwave had once stood now a huge black cloud of smoke occupied its place. And in the middle of this disaster stood Juuzou, a stain of some unidentifiable orange liquid on his shirt.

“Ehehe, surprise?” Juuzou smiled awkwardly like a child getting caught stealing cookies. Seidou face palmed.

“Here, I’ll do it.” He said, holding his hand out for Juuzou to give him the pan he was holding. Juuzou pouted.

“Nooo. I want to make you breakfast!” he protested.

“You’re going to blow up this damn kitchen… you know what? Fine, but I’m helping you.” How hard could it be?

Harder than he had initially expected that’s for sure. The first thing Juuzou did was slam an egg against the countertop, making it explode in tiny shards of egg shell and bits of yolk. He claimed he was ‘cracking an egg’. Seidou started to realise he might be in over his head. Taking the package of eggs from his boyfriend he knocked the edge against a glass, pulling the shell apart and letting its contents pour into the bowl.

The next challenge was Juuzou insisting it was two tablespoons of salt, Seidou arguing that it definitely was teaspoons. Mistaking pepper and chilli pepper. As it continued in this fashion Seidou got to witness some mistakes he didn’t even know it was possible to make. His annoyance rose slowly, while Juuzou continued to laugh every time he did something he wasn’t supposed to.

When the omelette they were going to make broke as Juuzou tried to flip it around Seidou took one look at his disappointed face and went “we’re doing scrambled eggs.”

“Huh, what’s scrambled?” How much of an idiot are you, Seidou wanted to yell at the younger but instead he just grabbed his hand and started to mess up the omelette furterer. At Juuzou’s protest he explained what exactly scrambled eggs where, all the while holding onto is and and guiding it around the pan. Juuzou leaned back into Seidou’s arms and looked up at him with a smile. Forgetting all of his previous annoyance Seidou leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“This is pretty good.” Juuzou hummed between bites, his mouth stuffed with eggs on toast. After another unfortunate accident involving the toaster they were finally eating breakfast.

“You are useless at cooking.” Seidou answered, but he was smiling slightly, hiding it beneath a hand. Juuzou was right though, it was pretty good.


	2. Sweet as sugar (and twice as unhealthy)

Sweet as sugar (and twice as unhealthy)

Juuzou wasn’t great at feelings. That was just the way the world worked. But even he, for all of his flaws, could tell that Seidou Takizawa had become a very, very sad person. It wasn’t so unexpected, everything that had happened these past three years considered but that did not mean it didn’t bother Juuzou.

As he watched his boyfriend stare out the window, a frown formed on his face even as he literally drank sickly sweet chocolate syrup straight from the container. Then, an idea hit him like he was the poor passerby victim of a brick you dropped from a two story house before you realised that unfortunately, bricks do not float. In the middle of his enlightenment he let the sweets fall to the floor. He had more important things to do. If Seidou wanted to sulk, then he would have to try and sulk with Juuzou cuddling him (a near impossible feat).

“Seiiidou!” Shouting, Juuzou leapt at his boyfriend tackling him. Seidou’s back hit the window, nearly shattering it. He was granted a screech and an angry look but before Seidou could say anything Juuzou smashed their lips together. It didn’t turn out quite as he envisioned, because their teeth clashed against each other with a loud unpleasant noise and for all Juuzou tried to salvage the kiss Seidou ended up pushing him back and was now looking at him annoyed.

“What,” he said, deadpan “are you doing?” Juuzou briefly considered making up some extravagant and not very believable lie about a kiss-your-lover-day but ended up settling for the truth.

“Trying to cheer you up.” At this Seidou frowned.

“I don’t need cheering up.”

“Sure you don’t” Juuzou mumbled, trailing his fingers through the white-grey mess that was Seidou’s hair nowadays. This time Seidou didn’t push him away. Continuing his little show of intimacy Juuzou let his hand continue down his boyfriend’s neck, ending up pressed against his abdomen.

When Juuzou leaned in for a second attempt at a kiss it was softer, gentler. Seidou allowed it to happen, closing his eyes. Juuzou deepened the kiss until they were full on making out, right in the window. If anyone were to walk by and decide to look up they would see Juuzou pinning Seidou to the window, pulling on his cloak until it slipped down his shoulders and revealed pale flesh. Despite everything that had happened Seidou’s skin was soft, free of scars for the most part. The exception being an ugly mark stretching from his shoulder down to his waist, running down his back. It was where Noro had bit his arm off once. His last memory as a human.

Juuzou took notice of the way Seidou flinched as he trailed a finger along the injury. He knew very well how much Seidou hated the scar, even more so than he hated the implications the rest of his blemish free skin bore with them. Normally Juuzou would shy away from touching it, reverting his focus to their kiss. But now, when his eyes caught onto the bottle of syrup he had another idea. With a smirk Juuzou retrieved the sugary liquid and popped off the cap. Seidou started at him confused.That confusion turned to disgust as Juuzou chugged a mouthful of syrup.

“I’m not kissing you again!” He declared, struggling lightly against Juuzou. They both knew that he wasn't really struggling, otherwise Juuzou would be sent flying into the wall.

“Fine with me.” As he talked juuzou poured some syrup onto his fingers.

Juuzou went back to caressing Seidou’s neck. It felt really weird, borderline disgusting as the sticky liquid made contact with his skin. But then Juuzou attached his mouth where his fingers had previously been. Seidou threw his head back and had to bite his lip as to not make an embarrassing noise.

“Delicious,” Juuzou purred. His lips were shiny from being coated in syrup and his eyes half lidded. As he brought a finger to his lips and licked it clean while humming contently Seidou though he looked incredibly sexy.

This time when the sweet liquid made contact with his skin he was prepared, and it didn’t feel as bad as last time. But because he was who he was he couldn’t help but complain “it’s really gross, Juuzou stop.. ah..it,” his protest was cut short as Juuzou once again bowed his head and started to lick the drops of syrup- right off of his body. A small pool of it gathered in the dip of Seidous collarbone. Juuzou licked the spot, continuing even as all of the syrup had disappeared. Still with the sweet taste lingering in his mouth he grabbed his teeth against Seidou’s skin lightly.

“Harder. Came a breathless command from his lover. Obeying, Juuzou let his teeth sink in further, at the same time sucking. He knew it wasn’t going to leave a mark but it was a nice thought. Even nicer was Seidou whining quietly in pleasure. Juuzou made tiny noised against Seidou’s neck, letting the vibrations of his voice carry through to the other. Seeing Seidou’s knuckles whiten from gripping the window ledge so hard.

Juuzou got lower and lower, until there were no more syrup and only the hem of Seidou’s pants. Looking up teasingly, unfairly wide eyed, Juuzou took the zipper in his mouth with a grin and pulled at it until it was all the way down. He went agonizingly slow, and Seidou could feel himself grow harder under the teasing.

When the zipper was finally all the way down Juuzou palmed the bulge through Seidou’s underwear and Seidou moaned, this time not even attempting to hold back the sounds.

“J.. juzoou.. ah, hurry.”

That’s when Juuzou stopped, pulling back. Seidou looked back at him, thoroughly confused.

“Hurry and what?” Juuzou asked, the little shit. Seidou pleaded with him with his eyes, trying to telepathically tell him ‘just fucking hurry’. It didn’t work.

Juuzou made tiny circles in the air just above the skin of Seidou’s thigh. It was so light it felt like feathers tickling him. Then, tiring of their little game in just second Juuzou pressed the palm of his hand down on Seidou’s cock, this time hearder. He repeated his question, “hurry and what, Seido~ou?” The sound that escaped his lover was a mix of pain and pleasure, impatience and surrender.

“Suck me,” when nothing happened Seidou hid his face in his hands and muttered “please.”

Juuzou licked his lips, savouring the sweetness. Then he moved his mouth to hover over Seidou. Juuzou panted, he too getting turned on by the situation. As hot air hit Seidou he shuddered, sharply inhaling. Opening his mouth, Juuzou wrapped his lips around Seidou’s warm cock. A tinge of sweetness blended with the familiar smell of his boyfriend. At first it felt a little rough but as Juuzou started using his tongue to transfer saliva from his mouth to Seidou’s dick it became slick. When Juuzou moved his head it made a wet sound.

Seidou tangled his hands into Juuzou’s hair, breathing harshly. The petite boy let himself be tugged along, taking in Seidou deeper. Juuzou bobbed his head, pressing his tongue against the underside every time he pulled back.

Seidou started a chant of Juuzou’s name, but had to stop halfway because he couldn’t speak coherently any longer. Juuzou reveled in the attention- Seidou was only ever this honest when they were in bed. With a swirling motion of his tongue he sent Seidou over the edge.

“I love you, loveyoulove.. AH!”

Juuzou didn’t usually swallow cum, it tasted bitter and awful in his opinion. This time however, it was sugary sweet. As he licked it off of his lips he remembered they were still occupying the window. He sure hoped no one had seen them.

Why Akira cancelled their plans that afternoon would forever remain a mystery.


	3. Tam Lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Scottish legend about fucking a ghost I was raving about a while ago? Uh yeah barely me neither

It was still, entirely quiet and peaceful. The sound of crunching leaves under Juuzou's boots was so much louder than he had ever experienced it inside of the castle's walls. Enjoying the early fall breeze he started to hum a little tune, mellow to match the surroundings.

As Juuzou kept walking the sun had a harder and harder time to wrestle the multitude of trees. The taller one's towered over Juuzou like birds of prey ready to strike, their leaves smothering any and all light. But Juuzou wasn't afraid, in fact he found himself happier with this kind of vegetation compared to the fairy-tale woods from earlier. This looked more like the type of woods to be haunted. Red eyes surveyed the surrounding until they found a rock deemed worthy to serve as Juuzou's makeshift chair. He hiked up his skirt a few inches in order to sit himself down comfortably.

One to quickly grow impatient Juuzou started tapping his fingers against his thigh. Was that rumore ghost going to appear any time soon? It sure didn't seem like it.

"Taaaam Lin? Ghostie? Hello!" Only silence answered Juuzou's calls. Deciding on another approach when his voice had started growing sore Juuzou bent down to pull at one of the thorny rose bushes until a single blood red flower let go and fell into his hand. The delicate petals stroked against his skin like silk. Juuzou crushed it in his hand, paying to attention to the thorns cutting into his palm, letting petals and blood and thorns fall to the forest floor.

That was when he felt it. A hand placed itself at the base of his neck and a chilly breath followed.

"Who are you?" Juuzou attempted to turn his head but the grip tightened further. So rude, Juuzou simply wanted to see if the rumored ghost was as good looking as the stories said.

"Janet." Juuzou lied smoothly, a premeditated lie. Giving your real name away to the creatures of the forest was pure stupidity. The hand that had rested on his neck reached up to tug at his hair, forcing him to bend his neck backwards. The sight that greeted Juuzou was enough to make him lose his breath. Though upside down from his point of view, the ghost-man-elf looked simply otherworthly. His skin was pale, bordering on white and seeming to possess an ethereal glow only matched by his snow coloured hair. it was enough to make Juuzou almost miss the next thing he said. Almost.

"You haven't left an offering." The tugging at Juuzouäs hair was harsher now.

"I'm sure I can figure something out." Juuzou said, not a trace of fear in his voice. It was the first time a trespasser had dared behave like this. When he wasn't given a response Juuzou continued, "look, I've heard the stories the warning that Tam Lin collects either a possession or the virginity of any maiden who passes through the forest of Carterhaugh. And you are hot and every guy where I live is a huge idiot and I'm at what Shinohara calls 'that age!" Juuzou shouted the last part.

Tam Lin bared his teeth in something akin to a smile and spun Juuzou around so that he was now pinned to a tree, standing properly face to face.

"Tam Lin... So that is what they call me now. Fine,  I'll indulge you," he bowed his face to place his mouth at the collarbone of Juuzou, biting lightly. Juuzou moaned quietly "my name is Seidou Takizaw, Janet."

The way Takizawa said Janet made it clear he knew it wasn't Juuzou's real name. Juuzou's breathing became heavier and he started to consider that maybe, just maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew. That thought didn't remain for long because as soon as Takizawa resumed what he had been doing Juuzou became unable to do anything but urge him on, wanting more. The lips attached to his collarbone let go, forcing a noise of distress from Juuzou, something that stopped as soon Takizawa kissed his lips.

The kiss was far more tender than any of their earlier interaction, soft lips pressing against each other. Freeing one hand Juuzou moved it to the back of Takizawa's head and pushed their mouths together harsher. Who was first to open their mouth was unclear but soon they were playing with each others tongues, full on making out.

"Janet..." Takizawa moaned into Juuzou's mouth. It felt so wrong, so stupid. Juuzou wanted the beautiful creature before him to moan his name not some made up girl's. "Juuzou. I'm Juuzou." He said.

Takizawa didn't seem to care that Juuzou had deceived him- he knew from the start- he simply pushed Juuzou's back hard against the tree and pressed his own body against the smaller boy. Then suddenly, Takizawa put a hand around Juuzou's throat and distanced himself. juuzou whined, whether it was because of the lack of contact or the lack of air was unclear.

"You're not a woman."

"Ah, you got me," Juuzou managed to force out heavy breaths "but the legends say Tam lin would only show himself to women so I got myself a dress. I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

Takizawa didn't respond but that he didn't care became clear as he continued his path down Juuzou's abdomen. Juuzou moaned.

"A-ahh.. Seidou!" His tongue was hot and wet as it trailed down, teeth latching onto the waistband of Juuzou's skirt and pulling teasingly before letting go and watching the elastic part of the fabric smack against Juuzou's skin leaving a throbbing, red mark on his pretty pale skin.

"Could you..ah, go any slower?" Juuzou spat sarcastically, impatient. He wanted so much more, and Seidou seemed to take pleasure in denying him it.

"Tch, impatient." Despite his remark Seidou stopped the unbearable teasing to help Juuzou shrug his shirt off. Juuzou pulled carefully at the cloak-thing Seidou was wearing to show what he wanted him to do. Without a word Seidou pulled the piece of cloth off and moved so that their undressed bodies could tangled themselves into each other further.

Not satisfied with even this much Juuzou pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips still.

"I do believe the legend said Tam Lin would take more than just a kiss," he whispered, looking up at Seidou through dark lashes. Then Seidou's fingers was on his lips and the man smirked "suck."

Juuzou opened his mouth carefully taking the digits in and wrapping his tongue around them. He wasn't sure about what to do but decided to trust Seidou. He moaned around the fingers as Seidou's hand caressed him teasingly. Oh god, just hurry up-

"Don't get distracted." was hissed into his ear before Seidou carefully nibbled on the earlobe. Juuzou moaned but with the fingers in his mouth he ended up choking on them. With tears in his eyes Juuzou coughed and felt like he was going to throw up. But before anything could happen Seidou retrieved his hand and stroked his hair like he was a puppy who had learnt a new trick.

"Now turn around and put your hand here," whispering in his ear Seidou guided Juuzou's hands into a position where he was capable to steadily hold himself up. Juuzou couldn't see anything of what the other man was doing so he started to get a little nervous. He considered turning around to get a better idea of what was happening but before he could do that he felt something being inserted in his ass. Oh, OH.

It wasn't unpleasant but it was a little strange. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Juuzou waiting to get used to the feeling. Slowly he could feel heat pooling in the lower area of his stomach. The feeling grew in intensity until he couldn't help but let out short, flustered breaths and various small sounds.

Seeing that Juuzou had gotten used to it Seidou started to slowly move his finger, earning a loud moan from the smaller boy.

"Ah...ah, Seidouu!" Juuzou couldn't think straight anymore. When Seidou added another finger he thought he was seriously going to collapse. His arms shook and his knees felt like soft jelly. Then suddenly the contact disappeared, and Juuzou let a distressed sound escape him. Why-? then something bigger circled his entrance.

Now, Juuzou might be every bit a virgin but that didn't mean he hadn't read a single piece of erotic literature. He knew what was happening and it was a little scary but the excitement and lust overwhelmed any doubts he might have had.

The slow movement continued as Seidou caressed his neck and it didn't take more than a few moments before Juuzou was a panting mess. Why couldn't he just put it in?!

"Please.."

"Please what?" Seidou asked, and Juuzou could imagine a cruel smirk on his beautiful face.

"Please.. please please pretty please fuck me." Juuzou abandoned the notion of dignity he just wanted it so bad-

The sight of Juuzou flushed, his eyes wet and begging to be fucked was too much for Seidou's self control. Without a moment's hesitation he grabbed Juuzou's hair and pulled at the same time as he slammed his cock into the petite boy. A loud scream, pain and pleasure in one rang out.

Pulling Juuzou's hair, forcing him to bend his head to reveal the soft flesh of his neck Seidou sunk his teeth in, swirling his tongue to ap up the blood that started to flow. He wanted to leave a mark. It scared him how possessive Juuzou made him feel.

Juuzou moaned in ecstasy at the rough treatment. It wasn't something he ever imagined he'd be into but, oh god! It felt so good. Juuzou thrust his hips to match Seidou's momentum. After a while their rhythm got sloppier and their sounds of pleasure louder. With an especially hard thrust Juuzou came, semen running down his legs and dripping onto the ground. Seidou continued until he too came with a grunt.

Exhausted they threw themselves on the soft ground on top of Seidou's black cloak. Juuzou smiled a little, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"I think I'll come by again."

"You should."


End file.
